Hunter's Legend
by craftingenius
Summary: This story is about a man, which lost the memories of his past. Where he lived, what he worked on, loved ones. He forgot everything. Now he has to survive in this new world of MH. Through the tallest mountains, to the driest deserts. He will find friends and foes in the search of his past. Big threats will be on the way, but in the end he will become the greatest hero ever known.
1. The stranger

**This is my first Monster Hunter story so don't blame me if some things don't make sense. If you like where this story is going be sure to leave a like and a review. If I get 3 likes then I will post chapter 2. With your help this story can be the greatest of the whole fanfiction. Or at least my best story. The story is written in first person so if I was going to change into another character's situation I would write his name underlined. I hope you like my story!**

"Where am I…"

"Am I dreaming…"

"I feel a pleasant breeze in my face…"

"Hello" said a soft voice as it faint away.

"Who is it…I hear someone calling…"

"Hellooooooo" said the soft voice again.

"There is that voice again…it somehow soothes me…"

"Come on wake up!" yelled the soft voice again.

The next thing I knew was me opening my eyes and saw a female human figure sitting in a chair in front of me. My vision was kind of blurry but it then cleared up.

"So you finally woke up" said the women with a smile.

The women, was an 18 year old girl with blue eyes, straight hair and Mafumofu indicated that she lived in a cold mountainous-like biome.

"Where am I?" I asked with confusion while sitting up from a bed I was laying on.

"Where are you?" she asked confused. "Oh, you're in the one and only Pokke village. An agricultural village situated on the Snowy Mountains.

"Pokke village…you mean the one with the big blue rare machalite that serves as it's landmark?"

"Yeah, the one owned by the 400 year wyverian" said the women happy.

"Aoikena, what did I told you of telling information to the stranger" said a man with a full set of Rhatalos armor standing with back facing wall.

"Oh come on, how bad can a handsome man like him can be" said the woman showing the man how I looked like.

She was right, I was handsome. Everything a women would wish for. Average but good muscled body, serious but seducing eyes,a brilliant smile and dark Rathalayers (hair).

"Maybe, but still, I don't trust him" said the man with Rathalos armor looking at her serious.

"Whatever, and by the way sir (referring to me), what's your name, where you come from, are you a hunter or a merchant, or are you a bandit. I really hope you're not. Do you have a wife, what about children, are they cute. Is your wife beautiful? Oh please sir tell me!" asked the woman excited.

"Well…" I thought for a second but the only thing that came to my mind was…nothing.

"Well?" asked the woman waiting.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Okay let me start, hi, I'm Aoikena, an villager from the Pokke village, now's your turn" said Aoikena introducing herself.

"I…I…can't" I said giving Aoikena and the man a surprise.

"Wh…why can't you, is it a secret, is it maybe that you're a spy?" said Aoikena nervous.

"Suspicious" whispered the man.

"No, not at all" I answered. "It's just that…I can't remember anything from my past, it's just…blank" I said lowering my head.

It was true, all my memories: home, family, work, livings, everything was been erased from my memory.

"So you have amnesia"

"I guess so"

"Mmm, well I think so, because my husband was the one who found you. He found you unconscious on the top of the snowy mountains with a Tigrex almost going to eat you, but thankfully my husband threw a Flash bomb –knocking the Tigrex – and saved your life"

I just looked at him saying thank you but the only thing he did was face the other way mad, saying "By your fault I had to forbid my mission on hunting that Tigrex"

"Oh ignore him, he just gets mad when he has to forbid his missions, it will pass in a while, but still, you don't even remember anything about your past, not even your name?" asked Aoikena.

"Well actually I can still remember my name, I'm Nagakami Jaeggerwa"

"How cool, I wished I had a name that cool"

My name: Nagakami Jaeggerwa, means: The Eternal God Hunter of Peace.

"Giggles, but still, it makes no difference of my memory loss" I said disappointed.

"Mmm, you're right, but hey what about if you stay here with us" said Aoikena giving her husband a surprise.

"What?!" he said shocked. "Are you crazy, I would hunt a Lao-Shang-Lung before doing that!"

In Monster Hunter if you say that you prefer hunting a Lao-Shang-Lung before doing something, it means no matter what happens you will never do it. This is most commonly used by hunters, due that is almost impossible to slay the Lao-Shang-Lung.

"You're exaggerating, but please dear, let him stay here with us, think what he could do to help the village, and if you accept I will give you that special treatment you always wanted" said Aoikena sucking her right hand index finger, and then she took her finger out her mouth all covered in saliva and finished by covering all her breasts with it.

The guy's eyes went as wide as the pincers of a Ceanataur, and his blushing face was even redder that his Rathalos armor.

I just laughed and said "So though guy has a weak point, a pervy one" making Aoikena laugh too.

"Grr, alright you got me, he can stay" answered the man.

"Yay!" celebrated Aoikena.

"But only if we tell the village about his sudden apparition" conditioned her husband.

I was happy, I couldn't believe they actually accepted to let a stranger like live with them. Knowing the risk they still accepted. It was evident how humble they were. So in return I will help them with anything.


	2. The Decision

It was sun fall, it was the afternoon of the day the humble pair accepted to leave me live with them until I recovered my memory. While meanwhile I helped with the chores of the village. But before I could do that I had to present myself to the village and the Guild, and tell them my situation.

I was in the middle of a Guild reunion the village's chief ordered to present my sudden apparition in the village. All the people of the village were there, including Aoikena and her husband.

"Calm down everybody" said the Guild manager.

Everybody settled down.

The one in charge of the reunion was a 40 year old man. He seemed to work for the Guild in some kind of high rank. Like hunter and civilian safety manager or something.

The Guild man clears his throat and then talks.

"I know you have heard the rumors, and to confess they are true. The hunter Konoro Makira (meaning Aoikena's husband) has encounter a stranger in the snowy mountains" as soon as he finished saying that everybody started to talk to Aoikena and her husband.

The Guild man talks again.

"And that stranger is this young man that is standing right in front of me"

Everybody centers their attention on me, making me nervous.

The Guild man starts to talk to me. "Young man, is it true that you're the stranger of the rumors?"

I just answered with a straight yes.

"Then what's your name?" he asked with eager.

I said my name.

"And can you tell us where you come from and what's your purpose in this village" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where I come from, and neither why I was here, so I remained in silence.

"I repeat it to you one more time, what's your purpose on this village!" he yelled.

Aoikena saw in what situation I was in and decided to walk beside me to explain my problem.

"Wait please, don't be too harsh with him" she said pushing me back with her arm, giving everyone a surprise.

"What's wrong dear, he's just interrogating the man" asked the village's chief also surprised.

"He can't tell you…" Aoikena answered.

"Why not!" asked the Guild man mad.

"Because he has amnesia!" yelled Aoikena.

"Calm down everybody" said the village chief trying to calm down the both of them.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just security routine, nothing personal"

"Alright" said the chief forgiving him. "So you have amnesia?" she asked me.

I nodded in response.

"So you don't remember anything from your past?"

I said "No"

The chief thinks for a moment.

"So what's your decision?" asked the Guild man.

"He can stay" she answered.

Everybody got the heck of a surprise.

"Are you really sure about this Pokke's chief?" the Guild man asked.

"I already made my decision, the little boy can stay in the village as long as he needs to, till he recovers his memory" when she said that the reunion was settled. I got authorized to live in the village as long as I concerned. My security was in charge of Aoikena and her husband, so in change I helped them with the chores of the house, like: mopping, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the house and preparing the food.

I also helped the other people of the village. I helped by bringing merchandise to the market, planting at the Pokke farm, helping the felyne granny take care of the lynians (cats), helping the blacksmith on crafting armor, and bringing tools to the hunters (that they left behind).

Several weeks passed and it was my 23 day living in the village. I had the trust of all the people in the village by now, and it was a cold breezy night. A normal night for the snowy mountains region if I may add. But what was going to happen will change my life forever.


	3. The Absolute Power

That one night, that damn one night was the one which changed my whole life. It all started with me helping Aoikena clean the dishes at the kitchen.

"It's been a long while since we met you Naga" she called me like that by all the affection she had to me.

"You're right, it's been like 3 weeks since I came here for the first time…but sadly I haven't got my memory back" I replied sad.

"Sadly but true" said Aoikena getting sad, stopping from cleaning the dishes.

"Don't be sad Aoikena, I know I will someday get my memory back" I said to her trying to cheer her up.

"You're right, but hey now I remember something. I have something for you" she said cleaning her hands and went to where her father's sword was kept. "Here, this is for you" she said giving to me the sword.

I looked at her with a confused face because…it was her father's sword. The only thing she has to remember him. It reminds her the glory and triumph her father gave to her family and the village. And most of all how much her father loved her. He loved her till the bitter day he died. He died protecting the village from the attack of a Tigrex, and he died to the process but he took the Tigrex with him to the other life. So of course I said no.

But she still insisted to give me the sword by saying that I earned it, and I deserve it by all the hard work I've done. She insisted so much that I had to accept it by force. It was a legendary Darkness Blade, made from the materials of a fearsome Nargacuga, also her dad made it himself so it would be an honor to have it.

"This sword have been in here by years, taking on dust, and I know you will make use of it" she said, putting the sword in my hands. "Please take it, it's heavy"

As soon as she put it on my hands…boom, a piece of my memory started coming to me. The memory was me been a hunter in my old life, I was the most intelligent hunter in the whole region. I knew each one of the weaknesses of each known monster till now, and knew that no weapon is useless, the only thing you need was find and comprehend it's true power.

All those memories came to at once, leaving in a state of shock.

"Um…Naga are you alright?" asked Aoikena confused and a little worried of seeing me with no expression for a couple of questions.

"I…I…remembered" I said as a smile came to my face.

"You…remembered?" Aoikena took a moment to understand what I said, but when finally understood she jumped on me and started laughing of joy. "I can't believe, you actually remembered!"

"Yeah but it's just a part of it, a part that told me that I'm a hunter and no ordinary hunter, but the greatest of where I come from" I explained to her.

"That's so cool, then I think the sword will be used more often" she said with a smile.

The both of us laughed at how exciting was the moment. Finally in so many time I began to have my memory back.

"But how did you started remembering?" she asked.

She was right, why did I started remembering just of a sudden?

"It happened when I touched the sword, and then I remembered" I told her.

"It must have been destiny, you must have been destined to have that sword"

When she said that the both of us remained staring at each other for a moment until some screaming and shouting was heard from outside.

"Huh, what's happening!?" asked Aoikena worried.

"I don't know, but I think something bad" I said as we ran outside to see what was going on.

When we went outside it was disaster. All the houses were burning, people were running for their lives, little kids were crying, and a threatening roar came from the skies.

We looked up to the skies and saw…the absolute power. A beast with the roar of a demon calling for blood, the claws that tore families apart, jaws that took the dreams away from its victims and eyes that showed no mercy. It was nothing more that the king of the mountains: The Tigrex.

We were paralyzed by fear, the village was been attacked by a beast almost fought by no one. It was getting destroyed by every slash and bite the Tigrex gave. We didn't knew what to do.

"Hey, what you're doing standing in the middle of the commotion like that, you're supposed to be evacuating out of the village with the rest of the villagers!" said Aoikena's husband with a group of hunters ready to fight off the Tigrex "And what is Nagakami doing with your father's sword"

"I…I just, she nodded in agreement, we will evacuate right away, and my father's sword is no longer mine, it's Naga's" answered Aoikena.

"I can't believe you actually gave it to him, and we wouldn't be getting this consequences if I hunted the Tigrex 23 days ago and I let him die" said Aoikena's husband leaving her in shock.

I got shocked too, I couldn't believe he was mean enough to say that directly to her. I knew he was grumpy at times, but he never talked to her like that.

Aoikena got so sad and mad that she ran away from us, past the hunters and onto the fire.

"Aoikena wait…I didn't meant to say that…Aoikena!" yelled her husband as he followed her to the flames.

But Aoikena's sudden scream and cry got our attention when we noticed the Tigrex had captured her and started flying away.

"Hunny, Naga, help me!" she screamed as the Tigrex took her away to the mountains in his deadly grasp.

Konoro was speechless. All he did was cry with his face buried in the ground, and the others didn't even bothered to help him get back Aoikena back from the Tigrex grasp. But I couldn't just let a friend of mine get eaten like if she was a Popo or a Kelbi, I will get her back and slay the beast if necessary. So I went to our house and grabbed a full set of Nargacuga armor that once belonged to Aoikena's father and put it on. Now I really looked like a hunter, or a Kurotsuki Jwagger (Black Moon hunter). I grabbed some items and went out.

This was the list of items I brought:

**Potions : for Aoikena, she must be very weak.**

**A flash bomb.**

**Hot Drinks.**

**Binoculars.**

**Some paint balls.**

**And some poison throwing knives.**

When I went out of the house the whole village had already evacuate and the only people remaining were Konoro and the hunters.

While I walked to Konoro, the hunters just stared at me knowing they were filled with fear and the only person with enough courage to face the Tigrex was me, not even been a hunter, or so they thought.

When I reached Konoro he was laying on the ground crying with pain in the heart, thinking that his darling had no salvation and he had done nothing to prevent it, but I told him why he was laying on the ground meaninglessly if Aoikena was still alive. That spoke gave him more courage, and it gave him even more courage when I told him I will do anything in my hand to help him get Aoikena back.

He stood thanks to my courageously words and took his Red Saber (sword and shield) saying "Aoikena, I will save you no matter what" and agreed to go and save Aoikena.

We asked the other hunters if they wanted to help us but they only answered "no" because they had families. That's understandable because they could die in the process. So we prepared to departure and left to where the Tigrex was : The Snowy Mountains.


	4. Fallen Hero

The trip to the mountains was kind of slow if you asked me. We went on Popos so imagine how that would be, but forget about that, nobody cares so let's continue with the story. When we reached the mountains we had to continue on foot, so we got off the Popos and walked for miles until we reached the Tigrex lair.

It was a big cave carved on the mountain's peak where no one would find it, well of course except for us which already found it.

I used my binoculars to spy on the Tigrex nest and thankfully Aoikena was laying on the ground crying in pain as she bleed from her legs and belly without stop (you could see all the blood even throughout the Mafumofu clothes). She even begged the Tigrex to already kill her to end her suffering, but strangely the Tigrex didn't kill her, he just stayed there looking at her motionlessly.

Her husband cried seeing all the suffering she was having. I wanted to cry too but I controlled myself.

We continued investigating and found out why the Tigrex haven't eaten her yet. It was worst that we thought, the Tigrex had hatchlings and they were really hungry! So you know what that means, they were going to eat Aoikena alive! So we had to act fast and make a plan to save her. We spent some time planning and finally knew what to do.

It was odd for a Tigrex to make a nest and have hatchlings on the snowy mountains. On normal circumstances it would have made the nest on the desert where he lives and hunt there while the hatchlings grew. But that wasn't the topic of importance right now, they had to save Aoikena. Konoro positioned beside the Tigrex's nest, hiding behind a rock waiting for my orders. I then took a flash bomb and checked Aoikena before throwing it. She was worst than before, she was almost completely bleed-less and her skin was already pale. So I threw the flash bomb with great precision to the Tigrex's nest, alerting him and boom! A big flash came from the bomb leaving everything in blank. The Tigrex and his hatchlings went dizzy with blurry vision, making the exact moment for Aoikena to escape.

"Now!" I yelled giving Konoro the signal.

He afterwards jolted to the wyvern's nest and took Aoikena with him. He ran to a safe distance and checked on her. She was very weak but still she was able to open her eyes and talk.

"Dddd…dear www…why yyyy…you're hhhh…here?" she asked with a faint weak voice.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't talk if you can't, I'm here to save you, and Naga is here to help us" said Konoro trying to calm her down.

"NnnnnNaga…" she said as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"Here drink this potion, it will help to relieve the pain" said Konoro putting the tip of the potion's bottle on her mouth.

She didn't make any sign of deny, she just let him pour it onto her mouth.

"Hey is Aoikena okay?" I yelled to Konoro.

"Yes but she's very weak, I have to take her to the village immediately" he answered.

"Okay but do it now because the Tigrex is recovering from the bomb faster than I expected!" I yelled at him.

There was no time to lose, she was dying. Too much blood came from her wounds. He carried her like a baby in his embrace. He ran really fast, even taking a moment to rest, like if he had drunk a Power Juice before departing, until he made it out the Tigrex's lair without harm.

I was glad she made it okay, thanks to the higher beings that take care of us, but a roar interrupted my thoughts, this time filled with anger.

Took a peak on the Tigrex's nest and nothing was what I saw. I got surprised, but nothing prepared me for what came next. Right when my guard was down he stroke from the ceiling at hipper speed, landing on top of me, trapping me on his grasp. I screamed by the sudden, tried to get free but he pierced his claws onto my armor, reducing it to nothing. He was applying too much pressure on my chest that I felt like it was going to burst.

My sword fell to a side when the Tigrex landed on me. I needed to reach it. I tried to stretch my arm to it, but it was too far. A couple of feet away. The Tigrex growled at me and gave a deadly stare. His fierce green and blue eyes pierced throughout my soul. They asked for my blood. He tighten the grasp a little more. I felt as a rib from my chest broke. Blood started to come from my mouth. My end was near. This was a death sentence since the very beginning. I knew it all the time. This was the part of the plan I never told Konoro. The Tigrex wouldn't stop until he was fed. So I decided to sacrifice myself for Aoikena's sake. That was the least I could do for her. After all it was my fault she got hurt. Maybe her husband was right, maybe he should have let the Tigrex eat me so he could slew it. Maybe I shouldn't have come to the snowy mountains in the first place, but enough regretting. At least I will be known as a hero, and I know my death won't be useless.

I closed my eyes and gave a smile, 'cause I knew what came next would be really painful.


	5. Aoikena

Konoro managed to reach the village. He was exhausted by all the running, but his wife's life was at stake so he didn't mind. The villagers were returning now that the Tigrex has fled. Right on time because Aoikena will not resist much longer. He brought her to the nursery and the doctor rapidly attended her, putting her on a bed.

The doctor took out her clothes, only leaving her intimates, and checked her wounds. She was at a very serious situation, her legs were completely devastated, the flesh had been tore from the bone that has been shattered into pieces, a complete disaster that even made the doctor feel sick.

"Damn, this is horrible" the doctor said horrified.

"Stop freaking out doc, please help her" said Konoro at him.

The doctor came to his senses.

"You're right, I will cure the scratches the Tigrex made on her belly, I will check what I can do about the legs later"

This was an extremely delicate situation. The wounds the Tigrex caused were very severe. It was a miracle the Tigrex didn't rip her organs off. It was only a superficial wound, unlike her legs. He gave her a tranquilizer so she won't suffer more, also making her fall asleep.

Konoro asked him what he was going to do to her, the doctor answered "I'm going to clean her wounds and give her something so they get cured" Konoro agreed for him to do so. The doctor checked the belly wounds, afterwards he went to a desk where he had all kinds of curative materials. A book of combos was at the middle, which he started to thumb through to see what he could use to cure the wounds. Five paper sheets after the start of the –Herbal– section he found what he needed. "Bingo" he said grateful.

In a flash he cleaned his hands in a bucket of water and grabbed a pair of jars, putting them beside a mixing bowl. One of them contained cactus flowers, the other bitterbugs.

Konoro was wondering what the hell the doctor was making. He'd never seen something been made of cactus flowers and bitterbugs, it was rather interesting so he watched.

The doctor kept working.

He took ten of the bitter bugs and mashed them in the bowl, making some kind of white cream, he opened the other jar and took the same amount of cactus flowers as the bitterbugs. He tore them into pieces and threw them to the cream. He kept mixing until the "thing" was done.

"This is an Herbal Medicine" he said showing it Konoro "This will kill any trace of any malicious bacteria that might gone to her system through her wounds, and cure them"

"Okay" Konoro agreed.

The doctor then took the Herbal Medicine and pour it onto Aoikena's mouth, she drank it, and like a magic act the wounds closed by themselves.

"I always get impressed by the power of now-day medicine" Konoro said impressed.

"That's the power of the healers for ya" the doctor replied still checking the belly wounds. "I just hope the wounds will not open or leaver scars"

"Open and scars?!" Konoro said startled.

"Yes, the fact that if the wounds open again may be a problem, but scars won't bother on her daily things"

"Then I wish the wounds won't open" Konoro said a little worried.

"However…"

"However?" Konoro gets worried.

"Her legs are very damaged, all the flesh is a mess, the bones are all shattered in pieces, you could even make a knot with them by how destroyed they are. Sigh, I'm sorry to say so but if she doesn't feel her legs I'm going to have to…gulp"

"You're going to have to…what? Tell me!" Konoro said horrified of what he might answer.

The doctor couldn't even answer his question, because when he opened his mouth the one that answered was no other than Aoikena.

"You're going to cut my legs" Aoikena said forcing herself to sit.

The doctor looked down in sorrow as he answered "yes"

That answered just made her cry, which really pissed her husband off. He walked to the doctor and pulled his shirt up.

"Listen pal, this can't be the only option. There must be a way to save her legs!" he barked at him.

The doctor, startled, replied "They can't be saved, they were completely devastated, and only one thing might have made that"

"The jaws of the Tigrex" Aoikena answered.

"How that happened dear?" her husband asked her.

"Sigh, when the Tigrex landed he threw me on his nest. His hatchlings had just minutes since they hatched. The Tigrex had brought me to be their first meal, I tried to escape from the nest but when the mother saw me she grabbed me by the legs and crushed them so I wouldn't be able to move. An easy meal for the hatchlings. The babies were very clumsy so they took a really long while to get to me. But thankfully Konoro and Naga saved me" said Aoikena, still remembering how painful it was.

"You're really lucky Aoikena, not anyone has a pair of people that would face fear to save a friend" said the doctor.

"By the way where is Naga?" asked Aoikena.

The name hit Konoro like a rock. "My god, I forgot about him"

"How could you forget him dear! He must be in a really though trouble right n…" Aoikena couldn't finish her sentence due that blood came from her mouth, and the wounds opened again.

"Aoikena!" Konoro screamed grabbing her.

"Crap, she needs something stronger" the doctor said, rapidly searching through a lot of bottles in the storage room.

Aoikena was bleeding too much, a lot more this time. She was entering a state of shock, her eyes were turning white. Konoro was freaking out, he thought his wife was going to die. But in a second the doctor pulled a bottle from the cabinet, making others fall over. And pour it onto Aoikena's mouth with no sense of danger that she might drown. A couple of seconds later her eyes returned to normal, the wounds closed, and she stopped bleeding from her mouth.

"I had to give her a damn Ancient Potion that had been lying in my potion cabinet for years, the hemorrhage on her legs is terrible I will have to cut her legs even if she feels them or not" the doctor said.

Konoro gave a big sigh.

"Cut them" Aoikena said, shocking her husband.

"But dear"

"I said cut them, I rather live without them that die with them"

"What about your dream?" Konoro asked her.

Tears came down her cheeks. "That was only a greedy dream Konoro, my life means more than that"

Aoikena's dream was to travel all over the world, since she never had left the Furahiya mountains she'd been wanting to go to other kinds of places like: the Misty Peaks, the Latio Volcano Belt, Moga Village, The Great Desert, Loc Lac City, Castle Schrade, Tide Island, The Great Forest, etc. But now that she's going to lose her legs she's not going to achieve that dream.

"Aoikena…"

"Doctor, do anything you need to save my life" said Aoikena.

"Okay, I will start whenever you feel like it" the doctor replied.

"Dear"

Konoro looks at her.

"Please for our relation's sake save Naga" she said holding his hand. "I know you don't like him but he is really giving his best to help us both, so please save him"

Konoro gave a nod "I will save him no matter the cost, even if it costs my own life"

"Thank you" she thanked, whilst blood came down her mouth again.

"Not again" the doctor said tired of it.

"But dear" said Konoro.

"Just go, the doctor will take care of me" Aoikena replied.

"Don't worry Konoro, she will be alright and the operation will be a success, don't make the women wait and go save Naga" said the doctor.

"Go sweat heart" more blood came down her mouth.

"Drink this potion" the doctor made her drink a potion so the bleeding would stop, and it succeed.

"Okay dear take care" said Konoro leaving the doctor's house.

To beat a wyvern like the Tigrex he will need a whole group, so who best to call than his companions. They are called the Pyro Hunters. They are called that way because they have slain both a Rathian and a Rathalos in the same mission. Also to step things up Konoro is the leader of the group, and his group companions do anything he orders them to do which is great for this situation.

Right now his companions were talking by the entrance of the village. He ran to them and told them the situation.

"Hey guys right now the Tigrex has Naga, we must slay the Tigrex to save Naga"

His companions looked at him with a confused face.

"Why you want to save Nagakami from out of the sudden if you don't even like him" said a man with Kut-Ku armor and a Dual Kut-Ku (dual blades).

"Yeah, normally you would be cursing him or somethin'" added a women with Rathian armor and a Valkyrie Fire (Light Bowgun).

"I know but…he sacrificed himself so I could save my wife, I wouldn't be an honored hunter if I don't help him"

The three hunters stayed silent.

"Okay, if the leader wants us to hunt down the fierce Tigrex to save a friend so be it, we will follow you till the bitter end Konoro" said a man with Yian Garuga armor and a Raven Torrent (Hammer), inspiring the other two.

"Thank you very much companions, this may be the biggest hunt we ever had in our lives, but I promise you one thing: that Tigrex will wish it was never born"

"Yargh!" they all screamed in unity.


	6. M,M,Master?

"Were am I?"

"I can't move"

"It feels like I've been compressed by a strong force"

"Ngh, I can't breathe, it seems my broken rib has affected one of my lungs"

"No it's something else, it's like I'm inside some kind of sack, argh, it has some kind of acid that is burning my skin"

"Of course how could I have forgotten, the Tigrex ate me, but how the hell am I still alive, this isn't as plan"

Pressure got harder.

"Crap, can't I just die without pain, why you had to swallow me whole"

"Naga…"

"What is that?"

"Naga…kami" the voice replied.

"Is the agony so bad that I'm starting to hear voices"

"Nagakami I'm so sorry" the voice cleared up.

"Sorry? For what, and who is this?"

"You don't remember your own master, how sad" the voice said.

"M, m, master!?"

"Yes, but I don't have much time to explain, you are going to get digested by that Tigrex and if you want to live you must follow my instructions exactly as I tell them to you"

"I guess I don't have any other choice"

"Okay, first I need you to take out a knife and cut both your hands"

"What?! You must be insane it's enough with the pain I already have"

"Believe your master, this is necessary for the ritual you have been preparing for years"

"Ritual?!"

"I'm not going to force you to do it, but if you complete the ritual you will be granted with bliss"

"Okay" I said cutting my hands. "This stings"

"Now cut your cheeks, both of them"

"This ritual is insane" I cut my cheeks.

"Now for the last part, stab yourself in the heart and die"

"What!?" I couldn't believe that man. "You said you wanted to save me!"

"I know it sounds bad but trust me, you will thank me"

I didn't knew what to do, should I believe him and stab myself in the heart or should I not, either way I would die but…I guess it wouldn't hurt trying. So I took my knife and stabbed myself in the heart. I felt a jolt that course through my body and then all went blank.


End file.
